Sweet Apple Massacre II
Sweet Apple Massacre Teil II: Die Spermierung Die erste Emotion, die Applejack empfinden konnte, als sie den Apfelkeller betrat, war die komplette Fassungslosigkeit. Sie konnte zuerst garnicht begreifen, was sie sah, aber bald hatte sie keine andere Wahl als zu glauben, was sie sah... Da war Apple Bloom, kaum identifizierbar... Aber, es war sie. Und dann da... war Scootaloo... und Sweetie Belle. "Y-y..", stammelte Applejack sprachlos. Big Macintosh wusste, dass Entsetzen, Wut und Betrübnis ihren Kopf überfluteten und sich dort in ihren Gedanken bekriegten. "Was hast du denn, A.J.?", fragte Big Macintosh kichernd. "Hast du 'nen Frosch im Hals?" "Was... du hast nicht...", stotterte Applejack. Sie schluckte und das Ende des Satzes brach aus ihr heraus: "Was hast du getan..." "Ach komm schon, A.J. Spiel nicht die Überraschte", sagte Big Macintosh spöttisch. "Du wusstest schon immer, dass ich im Kopf ganz 'lustig' bin." Applejack erstarrte für eine Zeit, Augen und Mund waren weit geöffnet, doch dann lächelte sie. Big Macs Lächeln hingegen verschwand von seinem Gesicht und wurde von einem verwirrten Gesichtsaudruck ersetzt. "Oh Junge, das IST eine nette Überraschung!", rief Applejack. "Du hattest recht, Big Macintosh! Das ist WIRKLICH nett! Auch wirklich pervers. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Romantiker bist, Big Mac. Ich denke, du wirst mich auch vergewaltigen und töten? Whoa... ich werde allein schon vom Darandenken heiß..." "Warte... was?", stieß Big Macintosh überrascht hervor. "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, du schmutziger Hengst", sagte Applejack enthusiastisch. "Junge, ich kann es kaum erwarten! Wie werden wir anfangen? Ooh, Ich weiß! Wie wär's, wenn du eines von Apple Blooms kleinen Beinen abreißt und mich damit vergewaltigst? Ich habe schon immer darüber fantasiert, einen von ihren kleinen, toten Hufen in meiner Scheide begraben zu haben... Nein, nein, warte! Wie wär's, wenn du mir ein Auge ausstichst und es mit meinem Hirn treibst?!? Nein, nein... mach beides gleichzeitig! So werde ich zum Orgasmus kommen, während ich sterbe! Und wenn ich komme, will ich, dass du meine Wirbelsäule brichst und meinen Kopf abreißt, schön langsam, sodass ich jede Sekunde davon spüre, okay? Oh Junge, das wird lustig! Oh, und du musst nicht zimperlich sein!", fügte sie schüchtern hinzu. "Ich war eine SEHR böse Stute". Big Macintosh starrte sie geschockt an. Er dachte immer, dass ER der Verrückte in der Familie sei, aber anscheinend lag das in der Familie... Ich scherze nur. Nichts davon ist wirklich passiert. Eigentlich war Applejack extrem schockiert, als sie sah, was sie im alten Apfelkeller erwartete. Sie rannte sofort weg, doch Big Macintosh fing sie und hielt sie fest. Sie versuchte zu schreien, aber er rammte ihr den Huf in den Mund, welcher diesen komplett ausfüllte. Dann fing er an, sie mit seiner langen, spitzen Nase zu ficken. "My little pony, my little pony, ah-ah-ah-ah...", sang Big Macintosh, während er Applejack mit seiner Nase penetrierte. Er füllte sie mit seinem Nasenschleim, zog seine dann Nase raus und fing an, seinen großen, harten Pferdeschwanz in ihr Arschloch zu rammen. Sie stieß einen Schmerzenschrei aus, da sie fühlte, wie ihr Anus aufriss, da Big Macintosh... naja, 'groß' war und sein Schwanz nicht besonders gut hineinpasste. Er fickte sie wild in den Arsch und fühlte, wie ein warmer Strom von Blut und Fäkalien auf seinen pulsierenden Penis tropften und er genoss es. Als es ihn langweilte, sie in den Arsch zu ficken, zog er seinen Penis aus ihrem Enddarm hinaus und schob ihr einen Huf in den Arsch. Sie versuchte zu schreien, allerdings schob er ihr sofort einen großen Haufen ihrer eigenen Scheiße in den Mund und klemmte ihren Kiefer ein, sodass sie die Scheiße nicht ausspucken konnte. "Was ist los, A.J.?", kicherte Big Macintosh. "Hast du deinen Scheiß im Hals? Hahahahahaha. Ich bin so clever, yupp." Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihren Kopf und in einer flüssigen Bewegung riss er ihren Schädel gerade breit genug auf, damit sein Penis hineinpasste. Er schob seinen Penis in den Kopf seiner Schwester und fing an, hektisch ihr Hirn zu ficken, bis er kam. "Du hättest nie gedacht, dass du je so einen Satz hören würdest, oder?", Big Mac stöhnte befriedigt als er sah, wie sein Sperma aus dem Kopf seiner Schwester austrat und sich mit ihrer matschig-breiigen Hirnmasse vermischte. "Yupp", flüsterte er in genüsslicher Extase. "Ich wette, es hat dir gefallen,oder? A.J., gefällt dir meine Soße in deinem Gehirn?" "Sperma mein Hirn", antworte Applejack stupide. "Barrghhh...." "Yu..", fing Big Mac an, doch dann hörte er auf. Er zog seinen Penis aus dem Schädel seiner Schwester (Du hättest wohl gedacht, dass du das auch NIE hören würdest) und lief um sie herum, um sie zu inspizieren. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und ihr Mund stand offen, aber sie war definitiv lebendig. "Wie könnte irgendjemand so etwas überleben?", dachte sich Big Mac. Es war eigentlich ziemlich großartig. Kein Grund über die Mysterien des Lebens zu grübeln. Er sollte sich eher beeilen, sie umzulegen, nett und einfach. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, dann fror er ein. Natürlich wusste er, dass Fragen gestellt werden würden, wenn diese drei dummen Fohlen vermisst gemeldet würden. Es würde Suchtrupps geben und viele Polizisten, die ihm dumme Fragen stellen würden. Er hatte etwas getan, was von der Gesellschaft nicht toleriert wurde und er würde bestraft werden... Big Mac hatte sich auf diese Konsequenzen vorbereitet. Er war immer ziemlich gut darin, die Konsequenzen seines Handels zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Es machte keinen Sinn, dagegen anzukämpfen. Big Macintosh war ein ziemlich friedlicher Typ. Trotzdem... alles was er wollte war ein stilles, friedliches Leben. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Polizei auftauchen würde und sich entscheiden würde, in den Apfelkeller zu gehen? In ein chaotisches, lautes Gefängnis geschickt zu werden, während ihn die Presse verfolgte als den Typen, der 'Seine Schwestern und zwei weitere Fohlen umgebracht und vergewaltigt hat.'. Das war NICHT Big Macs Vorstellung von einem stillen, friedlichen Leben! Er dachte, dass es besser wäre, die Leichen loszuwerden und schnell eine Geschichte zu erfinden, um alle auszutricksen... Das sollte keine Probleme bereiten. Big Macintosh war gut darin, sich Geschichten auszudenken. Er war ein ziemlich kreativer Hengst, was er auch Sweetie Belle erzählte, während er sie zwang, ihr Horn in den Arsch ihrer Freundin zu rammen. Trotzdem... Applejack könnte der beste Teil der Geschichte werden. Er könnte jedem erzählen, dass die Cutie Mark-Kreuzritter in den Evergreen-Forest gegangen sind und auf tragische Art und Weise ihre Leben verloren haben, und Applejack hat den Verstand verloren, während sie versuchte, sie zu retten. Mörder sind nicht dafür bekannt, ihre Opfer am Leben zu lassen, also könnte ich alle täuschen! Er müsste nicht mal die Leichen verstecken; er könnte sie einfach im Evergreen Forest ablegen, und jeder würde glauben, dass es ein Monster war. Sie waren Pferde, Also hatten sie keine Fingerabdrücke, sie hatten keine Fingerabdrücke und so oder so hatten sie keine Ahnung von Forensik. Big Macintosh kam im Stillen mit sich über ein, das zu tun und nahm einige der leblosen Körper. Er befahl Applejack, dasselbe zu tun und zu seinem Entzücken tat sie das auch, fast wie ein Zombie. Big Macintosh lächelte still. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge auf der Sweet Apple Acres von nun an VIEL besser werden würden. "Applejack, bitte. Ich brauche diese Äpfel wirklich noch bis heute Abend", sagte Twilight Sparkle ungeduldig. "Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehen kannst, aber... Ach, das ist nutzlos." Sie stand auf den Sweet Apple Äckern vor Applejack, welche eine Bandage trug und deren Anus zugepflastert wurde. Big Macintosh hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, sie wieder gesund zu pflegen, aber leider war ihr Gehirn stark beschädigt worden. Momentan versuchte sie, einen Kieselstein in Twilight Sparkles Nasenloch zu stopfen, aber Twilight Sparkle wehrte ab und Applejack starrte sie verwirrt an. "Emm, lass mich dir helfen, Ms. Twilight", sagte Big Macintosh. "EY! APPLEJACK, SIEHST DU DIESEN BAUM? BEWEG DEINEN DUMMEN ARSCH DA RÜBER UND HOL ÄPFEL FÜR DIESE NETTE STUTE!" Applejack gehorchte und sang "Ich mag es et et ammeln und banooten", während sie zum Baum lief. "Danke, Big Macintosh", seuftze Twilight. "Mir tut es echt Leid, was du durchmachen musstest. Die Dinge hier müssen echt nicht einfach gewesen sein. Es ist aber wirklich großartig. Ich habe nie Irgendjemanden gekannt, der eine Analvergewaltigung eines Bären überlebt hat und dann eine offene Schädeldecke hatte. Gut, dass du dort warst, oder Applejack wäre heute nicht mehr unter uns. Wenn man sagen kann, dass sie noch unter uns ist..." "Yupp", sagte Big Macintosh, der Twilight Sparkle eigentlich nicht ganz zuhörte; seine Aufmerksamkeit galt mehr Applejack, welche nun damit begonnen hatte, einen Apfel mit ihrer Nase aufzupicken. "Verdammt, sie denkt wieder, dass sie ein verdammtes Huhn ist! EY! HALT DICH DA RAUS! GEH WIEDER AN DIE ARBEIT!" "Es ist trotzdem Schade, dass du Apple Bloom, Scotaloo und Sweetie Bell nicht retten konntest.," redete Twilight weiter. Sie fühlte eine Träne in ihren Augen und wischte sie weg. Sie war so stark... für die Kinder. "Du bist nicht die einzige, die ihre Familie verloren hat, weißt du. Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot... Rarity hat Sweetie Bell's Tod nicht gut verkraftet. Eigentlich hat sie ihn gar nicht verkraftet. Sie hat sich umgebracht. Auch Spike hat sich umgebracht. Also denke ich, dass ich wohl am meisten betroffen bin, weil , wer macht jetzt mein Abendessen? Aber, du kapierst es." "Yupp, es ist eine Schande", sagte Big Macintosh zerstreut. "HEY APPLE JACK! HÖR AUF DEN HINTERN VON GRANNY SMITH ZU LECKEN UND FANG WIEDER AN ZU ARBEITEN!" Applejack sah von Granny Smith's Hintern auf und sah zu ihrem großen Bruder auf, keuchend wie ein Hund. Ihre Zunge war von Staub bedeckt. "Oh mein Gott!" sagte Granny Smith. "Ich liebe dich auch! Applejack, mein Schatz..." "Weißt du, es ist eigentlich relativ seltsam.", sagte Twilight Sparkle. "der Penis eines Bäres ist zwanig mal größer als Applejacks ganzer Körper... wie hat er nur ihren Anus verletzt, anstatt sie wie einen Käfer zu zerquetschen? Das scheint irgendwie keinen Sinn zu machen, als wenn..." "Uhmm.." sagte Big Macintosh , der langsam nervös wurde. Er mochte nicht, auf welche Art Twilights Augenbraue vom Denken gekrümmt war. Applejack ließ einen Korb voller Äpfel vor Twilight fallen. "Sperma mein Hirn", sagte Applejack, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt "Bargghhh" "Was? Was sagtest du?" fragte Twilight ungeduldig. "Sperma dein Hirn? Wie soll das gehen?" "Mac Sperma mein Hirn!" sagte Applejack hellhörig und fing an unkontrolliert zu kichern. "Mac Sperma mein Hirn?" wiederholte Twilight, während sie sich an ihr Kinn fasste. "Was könnte das bedeuten..." "Ehmm, hey....Twilight!" sagte Big Macintosh eilig. "Erinnerst du dich an diese großartige Erfindung die ich erfunden habe, um den Bären zu stoppen, die ich dir aber nicht zeigen konnte? Ich kann sie dir jetzt zeigen!" "Wirklich?" rief Twilight aufgeregt, dabei das ganze Applejack-Zeug vergessend. "Kannst du?" "Ja, sicher, wieso nicht?", sagte Big Mac lächelnd. "Folg' mir einfach! Es ist gleich drüben im Apfelkeller..." Er konnte nicht warten. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er auch mit einigen Tötungen mehr davonkommen konnte... er würde einfach ihren Körper irgendwo in den Wald legen, zu den anderen. "Oh, ich sehe, dass dich der Gedanke, dass ich deine Erfindung sehe, deinen Penis steif werden lässt. Ich meine, es nicht so, das du meine Augen ausstechen wirst und mich vergewaltigen wirst, bis ich nichts bis auf eine blutige, mit Samen gefüllte Leiche bin und du mir den Kopf abreisst oder so." "Nee", sagte Big Macintosh ihr und beide lachten bis sie unten im Apfelkeller ankamen. DAS ENDE P.S.: Big Macintosh hat ihr die Augen ausgestochen und sie vergewaltigt bis sie nicht mehr als eine blutige, mit Samen gefüllte Leiche war. DAS ENDE P.P.S.: Spike ist wiederauferstanden, hat sich aber, da Twilight Sparkle gestorben war, erneut umgebracht. DAS ENDE P.P.P.S.: Big Macintosh wurde gefangen und für die Morde an den obengenannten Opfern und den Morden an Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Cherliee, Derpy Hooves und Prinzessin Luna angeklagt. Macintosh plädierte auf nicht schuldig und machte die Puppe für die Morde verantwortlich... Smarty Pants die Puppe erwartet eine lebenslange Strafe. DAS ENDE P.P.P.P.S.: Ach vergiss es. Original Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Big MacIntosh Kategorie:Schönheitsfleckenclub Kategorie:Applejack Kategorie:Twilight Sparkle